Ste & Harry's Story
by Ste and Harry STARRY
Summary: STARRY'S LIFE
1. Chapter 1

Ste: I have come to to see how Tegan is cause me and Ryan are moving away to start a new life

Leela: So you are just going to up and leave what bout your family

Ste: I need to start again after everything that has happened I deserve it

Leela: ok but don't stress her out she has only come out of a coma

Ste: Hi teggs I wanted to come and see how you are and say that i am moving away with Ryan and the kids

Louis: Tegan needs to rest Ste she is rele tired but Ste see's tegan is uncomfortable

Ste: are you ok let me just get you settled and see's the tablet and reads it

Ste: did you write this Ryan killed Amy

from there Louis helps Tegan with tring to explain to Ste what Ryan did with tapping her finger

Ste is in reception area and Leela and Louis are with him

Leela: I believe her

Louis: so do I

Ste: I need to contact Tony and get him to get Leah and Lucas away from Ryan

Ste:Tony I need to speak to you i am not on anything and I am telling you the truth

Tony: calm down Ste whats the matter

Ste: Harry did not kill Amy it was Ryan

Tony: Ste are you being serious after I disowned my own son chucked him out the house found out that he was selling his body for sex and made him plead Guilty and now find out he did not Kill her

Ste: I am being serious Tony I know how you feel I can't get my head round why Harry sold his body for sex

Tony: yeah he did Ste alright i will go to the flat and get the kids but you know when the news gets to Harry he is not going to forgive me so Quickly

Ste: ok thanks I will meet you out side the dog and pond

Ste goes to the dog in the pond with leela and louis to meet Tony who has got the kids

Ste: thank you Tony kids I need you to go with aunty leela and louis me and Tony need to talk

Ste: Tony I can't believe what has been happening to Harry selling his body for sex and sleeping rough

Tony: I know Ste I am a disgrace i don't know how he is ever going to forgive me

Ste: when I saw him with brusis on his face and he said he stopped a mugging I thought there was something he was hidding

Tony: what am i going to say to him I won't be able to look him if the face

Ste first things first I am going to call the police and tell them Ryan killed Amy and then we are going to get Harry out of prison


	2. Chapter 2

Ste phones the police to tell them that Ryan killed Amy not Harry

Ste: James I want you to ask Harry to let me see him as you are the only one he will let him visit so I can tell him that he did not kill Amy

James: Well well after the way you treated him you think he wants to see you

Ste: Because I want to be the one who tells him everything I want to do this

James: I will go and see him

James gets a visiting order so he can go and visit Harry in prison

James: Hi Harry thanks for letting me come and visit you after so long

Harry: Why are you here James I just want to be left alone

James: I saw Ste earlier he wants me to ask you to let him visit you cause he has something to tell you

Harry: Ste sent you I thought you and him hated each other

James: We do but he really wants to see you

Harry: Ok go and tell him i will see him

James goes back to the village and tells Ste that Harry will let him see him

Ste goes to the prison and walks into the visiting room and Harry looks at him with a angry face and Ste walks towards him and sits down

Harry: What do you want I did what you ask I plead Guilty to Amy's Murder and here I am paying for what I did

Ste: I know you must be angry with me but I came to see you cause there is something I need to tell you

Harry: Ok what is it you want to tell me

Ste: Harry I know what you have been going threw since we broke up and what I am going to tell you is not going to be easy for you to believe

Harry: So you know everything I have been threw

Ste: Yea I do

Harry: Well Just tell me what it is or just leave me alone

Ste: the night of Amy's death after you left Amy you said that she was still alive

Harry: yea what about it

Ste: Well Ryan came back to the flat after you left she got up and found out that Ryan had cheated on her with a MAN

Harry: WHAT!

Ste: Amy was suffacated Harry Ryan KILLED AMY cause she was going to tell everyone he was gay

Harry: are you telling me after everything I have been threw confessing to Amy's murder losing you being disowned by my own father selling my body for sex pleading guilty to Amy's murder that it was Ryan all along that KILLED her because he want to stop her telling everyone he was gay

Ste: Yea that is about right the police have arrested Ryan and I asked James to ask you to let me be the one to tell you what he has done

Harry: I have been threw Hell Ste cause of Ryan and after what everyone else has done to me how can I forgive them

Ste: I will support you Harry and I will help you after everything you did for me in the past it is now my turn to do it for you

Harry: What about our relationship do you think we could ever go back to the way things were after everything that has happened

Ste: Well that is your choice Harry I am going to have to go cause visiting hours are over you are going to out in a couple of day and I will be waiting for you and it will be up to you what you decide to do


	3. Chapter 3

It is the day of Harry's release from prison and Ste and everyone in the village don't know how he is going to react when he returns so Ste gets in the car and goes to pick him up.

Ste arrives at the prison to pick Harry up and he walks out the entrance of the prison and see's Ste standing out side the car

Ste: Hi Harry I am here as I promised how are you doing

Harry: I don't know how I feel at the moment

so Harry gets in the car and they start driving back to the village

Ste: Harry is every thing ok you have been really Quiet since I picked you up

Harry: Can you stop the car Ste I want a chat just the two of us before we get back to the village

Ste: Ok then fair enough

so Ste finds a lay by and stops the car and Harry get's out and so does Ste

Ste: so what do you want to talk about

Harry: I want to have a chat about if we can truly give our relationship another go after everything

Ste: I said it is your choice we both have been put threw Hell thanks to Ryan but you have been threw more than I have

Harry: I sold My body for Sex Ste I slept with random people for money I even got pimped out aswell how am I meant to go on after doing that

Ste: PIMPED OUT by who Harry

Harry: James he found out that i was doing it so I went to stay with him after you said you could not be with Me and thought I have got a roof over my head but all he wanted to do was pimp me out

Ste: I will kill him to use you like that reminds me when you saw me at the hospital I wanted to come in with you but James stopped me I wanted us to have get back toegther I knew I could get past what you did but he got into my head and twisted things

Harry: I said where's Ste and he said that you just left he LIED to me

Ste: he LIED to both of us he wanted to keep us apart and it worked

Harry: when he come to see me to ask if you could come and visit me he said that you and I would never get back together and he said he would protect me and look after me and said if I gave him a chance he would make me happy when all along he was planning to keep us apart and PIMP me out again

Ste: Well that is not going to happen Harry cause I am going to look after you and keep you away from him so have you decided what you are going to do

Harry: Yeah I have made my mind up

Before Ste could open his mouth Harry kissed him and Ste kissed him back and turned into a passionate kiss then Ste put the seats down in the back of the car and had a duvet with him Ste took off Harry's shirt Harry took off his shirt and then they endded up sleeping together in the back of the car and when they woke up they officially got back together they got in the front of the car and Harry laid on Ste's lap still topless holding Ste's hand while they drove back to the village where everyone was waiting for them EXCEPT JAMES


	4. Chapter 4

Ste & Harry are back in the village again Harry is slowly forgivng everyone but him and Ste are now going to focus on getting there revenge on James for Pimping Harry out and for everything he did to them

Harry: Dad have you seen James lately

Tony: No i have not seen him for a while why are you looking for him

Harry: cause me and Ste are going to make him pay for what he made me do by pimping me out

Tony: Son don't do anything stupid cause you don't want to end up back in prison again

Harry: I just want to make him suffer

Ste walks in the door and see's Harry and Tony talking

Ste: you have told him what we are going to do

Harry: yea are you ready to plan our revenge against James

Ste: HELL YEAH

Tony: Well no matter what I say I ain't going to change your mind so COUNT ME IN ASWELL

Ste & Harry WHAT!

Tony: He pimped my son out and made him sell his body for sex so do you think I am just going to sit back and not get my revenge on him aswell don't think so

Ste Wow he is not going to know what hit him

Harry: what are we waiting for lets go

So Ste, Harry and Tony leave the flat on a mission to find James so they search the village to find him and when they get to the dog in the pond they find him sitting down with Marnie and James see's the evil looks on Ste, Harry's and Tony's faces

James: Glad that you are finally out of prison Harry bet you are glad to be back

Harry: SHUT YOUR FACE

Ste yea SHUT YOUR FACE

James: what have I done

Tony: What have you done are you serious lets start with you Pimping out my son how bout that for starters

James SO you told them what has been going on well I am not surprised I ain't going to lie yea I pimped you out Harry and used you aswell

Harry: Why would you do that to Me did you get a thrill watching me sell my body for sex and you pocketing all the money for yourself

James: Well you said NO to me for asking if we could try and be a proper couple and you thought I was not going to make you suffer for that

Ste: So you pimped my boyfriend out just because he would go out with you how sick is that

James: BOYFRIEND so you are back together now did not take you long

Tony: yea they are back together and nothing you can do to them is going to stop them being to together now

James Well I got what I wanted out of him so Ste you can have what respect he has for himself left now

Ste: you really are a nasty piece of walk James well i got another surprise for you

James: Whats thats?

Harry: We have recorded every word of what you said admitting that you pimped me out

Ste: Now you are going to get what you deserve

Tony: if you are lucky you mite get a cell next to Ryan

Ds Cassidy walk into the pub and see's James standing there and Ste,Harry and Tony watches what happens next with massive smiles on there faces

Ds Cassidy JAMES NIGHTINGALE I am arresting you for Pimping out HARRY THOMPSON

Marnie looks on in horror as James is taken away Tony goes to work and Ste & Harry go back to the flat to celebrate when they get there they passionately kiss each other Ste takes off Harry shirt slowly and Harry does the same they then head to the bedroom Ste takes off the rest of Harry's clothes and says I have a lot of time to make up for and Harry smiles and he does the same to Ste and says the same to him they start kissing each other again passionately they then get into bed and have Sex in the morning Harry wakes usp and he is lieing on Ste's chest they are both still naked and Harry goes back to sleep and they stay in bed most of the day


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a couple weeks since Harry was released and life for Starry is getting back to normal until they both get a letter in the post

Ste: you and I have both been sent something

Harry: what are they

Ste: They are visiting orders for us both to go and see Ryan

Harry: Why would he think we would want to go an visit him after what he did

Ste: I don't know but I think we should go

Harry: Ok lets just go and get it over with

So Ste & Harry tell Tony that they are going to the prison so they both arrive at the prison and go into the visiting and come face to face with Amy's Killer

Ste Why have you asked me and Harry to come and visit you

Ryan: I wanted to apologise for what I did to you both

Harry: are you FUCKING kidding me you put Ste in prison for murdering Amy he was found not Guilty then you do the same to me and you want to apologise

Ste: I totally agree with him after what you did to me but more important the HELL you put Harry threw making him believe for months that he killed Amy

Ryan: I did not want either of you to suffer for what I did but you have to understand I am not proud of what I did

Ste: Ryan you KILLED AMY you killed the Mother of my kids Leah and Lucas no longer have a Mum anymore and that is because of you

Ryan I have got my plea hearing coming up soon and I am pleading GUILTY

Harry: you should of confessed when you KILLED her not let Ste & Me go through HELL

Harry: I lost the love of my life My Father disowned me I had to sleep on the streets and also being Pimped out you made me lose everything

Ste: I am helping him through his problems no thanks to you we are both going and we NEVER want to hear from you EVER again

Ste & Harry get up and leave the visiting room and walk out the prison and as soon as they get outside They hug and Harry starts crying

Ste: Harry whats the matter

Harry: how can he sit there and apologise after everything he did I NEVER want to see him again

Ste: we NEVER will see him again lets go home Harry

So Ste & Harry get in the car and head home but on there way back they stop off in a lay by

Harry: Why have we stopped Ste

Ste: you will find out Babe

Ste puts the back seats down in the back of the car then they both get in the car and Ste and starts undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt and takes it off Harry smiles so he does the same to Ste then they get off the rest of there clothes and have sex in the back of the car before continuing back to the village


	6. Chapter 6

Well Ste & Harry ave now got closure now they can move on

Ste: Harry I love you so much I am so happy that I have been able to be there for you

Harry: I can't thank you enough for getting me threw what happened

Ste: I did not want to tell you this cause you have been doing so well but James is coming back to the village in a hours

Harry: That guy ruined my life he should not be aloud to just swan back to the village but I knew he would be back

Ste: well we are going to forget all about him I am just going out see you in a bit

While Ste is out Harry is sat in the flat watching the Tv when he get a knock at the door he goes and opens the door and comes face to face with James

Harry: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT

James: Did you and Ste enjoy doing that to me in front of my family

Harry: YES we did and you deserved it you PIMPED me out to men and I heard what you did at the hospital stop Ste from coming in to support me and Dad when Diane got hit

James I did that for you cause I did not want him ruining your life

Harry; Like you did

The door opens and Ste walks in and see James standing in the flat

Ste: GET THE HELL OUT

James: Oh look who it is

Harry: He told you to get out NOW

James: I am not going anywhere

So Harry PUNCHES James in the face and Ste chucks him out of the flat Tony see's Ste chuck him out

Tony STAY AWAY FROM MY SON

James Don't Worry I will

Before Ste and Tony got back to the flat Harry went to the chester draws and got a Engagement ring out Ste and Tony walk back in the flat Diane follows aswell

Harry: Wow all of you are here Ste there is some thing I want to do and with Dad and Diane are here it is perfect

Ste: Whats up Harry

Harry: Ste I love you so much and always will we have helped each other threw everything

Ste: I love you to Harry

So With Tony and Diane watching Harry gets down on one knee infront of Ste

Harry: Ste Hay WILL YOU MARRY ME

Ste: YES of course I will marry you Harry

Harry puts the Engagement ring on Ste's hand Tony and Diane celebrate and say to each other lets leave them to it so they both leave the flat and leave them all alone

Harry: Well there is only one thing left to do

Ste: whats that

Harry grabs Ste and Kisses him then they begin to passionately kiss each other Harry takes off Ste's shirt Then Ste does the same to Harry and to celebrate there Engagement they go to the bedroom take the rest of there clothes off and have Sex afterwards they look at each other while they are in bed together

Ste: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HARRY and can't wait to be your Husband

Harry: I LOVE YOU TOO STE and I can't wait either lets go back to sleep

They both fall back to sleep holding each other


	7. Chapter 7

Well Ste & Harry have been Engaged for Quite a while so they are now thinking about there Stag Due

Ste Who are are you going to get to organise your stag due Harry

Harry: I am going to ask my best mate Zack what about you

Ste: I was going to ask Tony

Harry: Great choice he would love to

Ste Why don't we just have a joint one Harry more fun

Harry: HELL YEAH more messy lets have it at the Loft

Ste: Ok

So Ste & Harry ask Grace if they can use the loft for there joint Stag due and she says yes and still to right invites

Ste: who are you going to invite Harry

Harry: Zack, Cleo I don't know who else to invite Ste I am still finding it hard

Ste: Ok leave it to me

Ste goes round the village and speaks to people that Harry knows and says He is finding hard atm He needs his friends Holly comes forward

Holly: I will come I want us to be back on track

Darren: Count Me in

Nancy: I will aswell that boy has been to HELL and back he needs people

Theo: count me and Prince in

Prince: Deaf

Ste: lets make it a surprise Stag party but I must warn you all now it will be a messy night

Everyone says bring it on so Ste goes back to the flat and see's harry suiting out his out fit for the evening

Ste: Harry u ok

Harry: never better so you getting ready to go

Ste: yea but first of all before we go

Ste turns harry around look at him and still kissing him and pushes him on the bed un does his shirt takes it off then he takes his jeans off until only his boxers are showing Harry has his eyes shut enjoying it Ste Stares at Harry's body then he finally takes his boxers off and just looks at him completely naked

Ste: Harry open your Eyes

Harry opens his eyes see's he is Naked so Ste lies down and Harry undoes his shirt then takes his track suit trousers off and finally his boxers aswell now they are both naked

Ste: I am getting married to the most handsome man ever

Harry: So am I aswell i ave never been so happy

Ste: Me niether we are going to get Married then I want you to adopt Leah and Lucas so they will be both our kids

Harry: WOW I would love to Thanks Ste I Love you to the Moon and back

So they start to have Sex on top the bed rubbing on each others bodies just enjoying every moment of it after they finished they get ready

Ste: Lets go and get drunk

Harry Cooooolll

Ste & Harry walk out the flat down the stairs and across the village hand in hand smiling

Ste: I have a surprise for you

Harry another one

Ste shut your eyes

Ste walks Harry into the loft all the lights are off

Ste OPEN YOUR EYES

Harry open's his eyes and everyone says SURPRISE Harry is so amazed with how many people turned up his looked at Ste and smiled with a tear in his eye

Harry THANKYOU this is the best Stag due ever

Ste your welcome

Harry I LOVE YOU STE

Ste: I LOVE YOU too

So Ste & Harry enjoy there joint stag due and get completely drunk with loads of shots, pichers Jager bombs and other drinks aswell untill the early hours of the morning they both then go home completely wasted get in the flat rip each others clothes off then they fall on the bed together and fall asleep in each others arms


	8. Chapter 8

Ste & Harry have begun preperations for there wedding with help from both families

Ste I can't believe that in a couple days I am going to marry you Harry

Harry I can't believe it either it seemed only yesterday we were just getting to know each other

Leah: It is going to be awesome

Lucas I am so looking forward to your big day

So while they are all sorting stuff out they get a knock at the door so Harry opens it and James is at door

Ste WHAT THE HELL are you doing here you creep

James I have come to give you both a early wedding gift

Harry we don't want anything from you cause you always want something in return

James I just want to make amends

Ste & Harry were not going to hear anymore from him so they kick him out and shut the door

Harry why does he always want to ruin things for us

Ste cause he has nothing better to do

Harry I am off out to get some thing

Ste Ok Babe

So Harry leaves the flat and is walking threw the village and see's James

Harry Oi why are you constantly tring to get in between Me and Ste for

James Because I have always said that he was no good for you unlike me I wuld treat you better

Harry I am only going to say this once GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL stay the hell away from me I am marring the man I love and if you come any where near the wedding you will REGRET IT

Harry returns to the flat grabs Ste and takes him to the bedroom

Ste what are you doing Harry

Harry We getting married in 2 days and I wanted you to see one last look at me before the big day

So Harry takes of Ste's Shirt Ste does the same to Harry till both there bodies are showing then Ste takes off Harry's Jeans Ste done the same to Harry until they were only wearing there boxers then at the same time they took each others Boxers off now both are naked and then they lie on the bed and have sex for the last time before the wedding

It is the day off Ste & Harry's wedding and everyone is getting ready Ste stayed at the lomax house and Harry styed at home cuz they don't see each on there wedding day so everyone is gonig to the church to wait

Tony I am so proud of you Son today is the most best day ever

Harry Thanks dad I am so looking forward to it

Tony Lets go Harry

Ste is already at the church waiting for Harry

Leela he here Ste

Ste looks down the isle and see's Harry walking up the isle in a stunning suit and the vicar starts the ceremony

Vicar Steven Hay do you take Harry Thompson to be your Husband

Ste I Do

Vicar Do you Harry Thompson take Steven Hay to be your Husband

Harry I do

The then put the rings on each others finger while they were both looking at each other smiling

Vicar Ste & Harry I now officially pronounce you to be married you may name kiss

So they Paissionately kiss each other and walk down the aisle and everyone is outside smiling and taking photo's

Ste we did it Harry

Harry we certainly did so would you like to have my last nite Ste

Ste OMG Yes Harry

So His name will become Ste Thompson and Harry Thompson Mr & Mr Thompson so they name he to the reception to celebrate

Ste I would like to say a massive thanks to everyone I have finally married the love of my life

Harry I would also like to thank everyone for coming and enjoy the food

So everyone starts to eat and enjoy the food until the evening due starts

Everyone goes into the disco hall for the evening due and the disco makes a speah

Disco Will everyone put there hands together for the new Mr & Mr Thompson who will have there first dance so they started to dance while holding each other and liking each other in the eyes smiling then everyone else joins in and Ste says

Ste Harry lets go the honey moon suite

Harry Thought you wuld never ask

So while everyone is dancing Ste & Harry go up to the honeymoon suite they get in the room and they look at each other Harry takes off Ste's jacket then his tie then starts undoing his shirt and takes it off Ste does the same to Harry so they are both topless then Harry undoes Ste Belt and his trousers and takes them off Ste does the same to harry until they are both out off there suits and are just wearing there boxers then harry takes off Ste boxers and throw them on the floor and Ste takes Harry's off now they are both naked they pull off the cover and get on the bed and start rubbing against each and enjoying there first night as a married couple

Harry I love you so much Mr Thompson

Ste So do I aswell Mr Thompson enough talking lets just get back to having Sex and enjoy our first night married

So Ste & Harry continue having sex while everyone who came to the wedding is down stairs partying away till the early hours of the morning while the married couple are enjoying the night the only way they know how


	9. Chapter 9

With the wedding finished Ste & Harry are back home starting to pack for there honeymoon

Harry So you looking forward to our romantic trip Babe

Ste 1000% to spend a whole week just the two us

Harry with out any to complain bout how many times we have sex aswell

Ste I can't wait for that aswell

Harry better make sure we have got everything

Ste I have double checked babe

Harry Ok

Well Ste & Harry put all there stuff in the car and all the village wave them off while they are driving Harry is so happy

Ste Why are you so happy

Harry I just can't believe all this has happened I have never been this happy

Ste We have been threw alot of the last year but it all paid off in the end

Harry it sure did after the honeymoon I think we should find somewhere of our own to live with the kids

Ste Excellent idea I have been asked to take over the loft as manager

Harry Cool wow we have arrived this place is awesome

So Ste & Harry arrive at the place where they are saying for there honeymoon and the place is massive so the porter takes there luggage up to the room

Ste well what shall we do now we have unpacked

Harry only one thing Sex

Ste thought u would neva say it

Harry rips off all Ste's clothes till he is naked and Ste does the same to Harry and they have sex for most of the day

Harry wow that was so awesome

Ste it truly was well lets get up and go for our romantic dinner

So Ste & Harry get dressed up really smart and head down stairs for there romantic dinner for there first night of there Honeymoon while they are eating all they do is just look at each other and there rings they have on there hands

Ste so you enjoying your food babe

Harry yea it is awesome but I am looking forward to more romantic sex

Ste well lets have dinner and afterwards we can go for seconds

Harry I did forget we need to get a photo of us two as a Married couple and when we get back get one with the kids aswell

Ste That will be awesome and will get you name as there adopted father then every thing will be finalised

Harry Thank you babe to be part of your family I just am one of the most happiest person atm

Ste well lets enjoyed the rest of our meal then will go for a walk and look round the rest of this place

So Ste & Harry finish the rest of there meal then they got up and went for a walk around the house always smiling at each other cause after everything tht happened they are now married at last so after they had finished they went to the bar for a few drinks

Harry what wuld u lk to drink Babe

Ste Orange Juice you know what happens when I drink alcahol

Harry Ok two glasses of pure Orange Juice

Ste you can have a pint

Harry I have decided to give it up

Ste Oh ok

After they had a few glasses of Orange Juice Ste looked at Harry

Ste So shall we go back to our room for some romantic time

Harry I thought u would neva say I have been waiting all evening

Ste lets go

Ste & Harry return to there room and they put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside of the door So they start kissing passionatly then Ste takes Harry jacket off then his tie Harry does the same to Ste after that Ste undoes the buttons on Harry's shirt and takes it off exposing his gorgeous Body Harry does the same to Ste exposing his body aswell then Ste takes off Harry's shoes and socks and then undoes Harry's belt then the button on his trousers Harry does the same to Ste then Ste pulls Harry's trousers off until he is wearing only his boxers Harry does the same to Ste they are still kissing all the way through then at the same time they pull each others boxers off and threw them on the floor now they are completely naked while they are kissing they rub there hands down each others bodies enjoying every second they then fall onto the bed Harry is lied on the bed and Ste is rubbing his hands down Harry's chest feeling his muscles Harry grabs Ste and pulls him down and they start having Sex and they continue having Sex all night until the morning

Harry WOW what a night shame we have to go home today

Ste it deaf was I don't want to go back either but we have more to look forward to

Harry yea we do getting our own place you starting as Manager of the loft

Ste yea so much for us to look forward to

So Ste & Harry pack the stuff in the car and they leave where they are staying and drive back to the village and both families welcome them both back and say hope you have had a awesome Honeymoon Mr & Mr Thompson


End file.
